


Alec Lightwood Imagine Drabbles

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bunny Ears, Egg hunting, F/M, eastern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine stories with Alec as the main character with words under 1000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easter with Alec Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relucant Alec doesn’t want to go egg hunting. Y/N does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> female reader

‘’HAPPY EASTER!’’  
You bounced into Alec Lightwood’s room making his younger sister and brother that were currently studying runes in a corner laugh.  
‘’Loving your outfit, Y/N !’’, Isabelle said approvingly eying your cute flowery [dress](http://media.trusper.net/u/97bef193-6710-4bf3-b9bd-9f740b071cbd.jpg)  and curled hair before she chuckled as she took in the bunny ears on your head.  
‘’Thanks.’’, you winked as you walked over to your grinning boyfriend who, as soon as you were in arms reach, wrapped his hands around your waist.  
‘’Good morning, love. Why are you so excited today?’’  
You leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips, ignoring the gagging sounds of Max in the background before you straightened up again. Alec was currently seated in front of his working place with dozens of letters and papers lying around.  
‘’Right I forgot, _Shadowhunters_ ’’, you rolled your eyes but smiled. Unlike Alec and his siblings you weren’t a black wearing demon fighter, quite the contrary. You couldn’t even kill a fly. But during one of Alec’s missions he had saved you and since then the institute had become your second home.  
And Alec Lightwood your boyfriend.  
‘’It’s Easter , Alec! Jesus dying but not actually dying and all that. But most importantly… _egg hunting_!’’  
‘’What is egg hunting, Y/N ?’’, Max’ little voice piped up from behind you making you turn around and giving him a hug.  
‘’It’s what we mundies do on Easter morning. Our parents hide eggs and sometimes chocolate all over the house or garden and we kids get to hunt for it.’’  
‘’ I wanna go egg hunting!’’, he exclaimed excited bouncing up and down in front of you making Izzy and you laugh.  
‘’ That’s why I’m here.  I’m supposed to go to brunch with my family but before that I wanted to get Alec away for some egg hunt. If you help me coax him you can come along.’’  
You both looked up in sync to be met by the stern expression of Alec.  
‘’Y/N I can’t! There are hundred things I have to do today.’’  
Your pout made his expression soften a little.  
‘’But easter is only once a year!’’  
You put the bunny ears on his head and heard his siblings giggle.  
‘’C’mon! Please Alec?’’  
You batted your eyelashes at him noticing the tug at his lips.  
‘’I _really_ have to work!’’  
Your arms closed around his neck before you pressed a kiss to his ear.  
‘’ _Please_ , Alec. I’d love to have you with me. My family will be there and my Mom actually misses you. I promise to help you with your work afterwards. And Izzy will too.’’  
You quickly shot her a look grinning when she mouthed ‘You’re lucky you’re cute’ at you.  
‘’I really wanna go egg hunting, Alec! It sounds so fun. _Please_?’’  
Max pulled his most innocent face making Alec groan.  
‘’Alright.’’  
Max and you squealed before you put the bunny ears back onto your head.  
‘’Thank you, you’ll see it’s fun.’’  
He sighed before his lips touched your forehead.  
‘’Remind me again why I date a mundie?’’  
You grinned before you winked at him , adding : ’’Because I make you feel things no one else does.’’  
‘’Gross.’’, Max muttered before dragging you both out the door.


	2. Love is helping to hide the body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The very same night I was pumping myself up to tell you about how I feel about you, you come home with blood all over yourself, and okay, I might not confess tonight, but I think helping you clean up, destroy the evidences and hide the body is pretty much a confession it’s own, right? God, I hope so, because I really have no clue how to tell you about how far I’ve fallen for you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language  
> \- Female reader

Meeting Isabelle Lightwood during a gala in Idris had probably been the best thing that had ever happened to you . Growing up in a male-worth dominated society as a woman who could kick ass was hard , but somehow you had managed to make yourself well known amongst your kind . A fearless , determined and skilled Shadowhunter. 

The night you had met Isabelle you both instantly clicked and soon after you had followed her to New York , joining the pretty brunette and her two brothers Alec and Jace . Alec Lightwood was probably the second best thing that had ever happened to you. Not that he knew or that you both acted like it ; in fact there was no one in the whole institute who argued as much as you two did . The night of your arrival they had told you that Alec would be your trainer . The fact that they assumed you _needed_ a trainer had enraged you, showing Izzy's brother exactly what you thought about the Clave's damn rules . While you loved being a Shadowhunter you hated the Clave with a passion and never missed a chance to break the rules . _That_ had enraged Alec especially since he was responsible for you , having to take the blame each time you 'screwed up' . So you both had ended up yelling at each other a good few times each day . 

For the first few weeks you really couldn't stand the tall man , thinking he was the same self-centric and women despising idiot like all the men back at Idris . But you were wrong . Something you figured out after you witnessed him defending you and Izzy in front of some guys who had came to visit the institute , claiming that women were naturally less skilled . Somehow your relationship had shifted and while you both still liked to break out in heated arguments , the smiles at the end told the truth . 

However , what you didn't expect was the tingling all over your body every time he flashed those smiles at you . Or placed his hand on your back . Or looked at you . Basically him just walking into the room made you nervous . Catching feelings for your best friends brother hadn't been your plan . But you had kept those feelings hidden for so long that you planned on telling him tonight .

Alec covered in blood wasn't what you expected opening your door either . 

"Y/N? I need help." Alec's voice was hoarse , his eyes roaming your room before looking pleadingly into yours . "What happened? Are you okay ?" You were about to look for the wounds making Alec bleed out in front of you but he firmly took your hands to keep you from touching him . "It's not mine . _Please_." You blinked confused not quite understanding how there could be _so much blood_ if he was fine . "Okay", you replied breathlessly before you felt his fingers wrap around yours dragging you into the streets of New York . 

"Tell me what happened , Alec." He swallowed nervously , the guilt radiating off of him in waves . " I didn't know who to turn to , you're the only one I trust in this matter and you're the only one who won't report me to the clave I-" "ALEC!", you replied forcing him to come to an halt . "It's okay , I will help you . But first you need to tell me what happened." You tried to urge him with your eyes , realizing how desperate he really was . "I killed a Seelie knight .", his voice was barely a whisper . You felt your eyes go wide , his fingers tightening around yours . "Wha-", you started to shook your head. "Explain it later , mister . We need to hide the body ." A smile tugged at Alec's lips before he showed you the way to the dead Seelie .

"Alright I don't think anyone will notice .", you groaned looking for any visible evidence left. "Thanks to you.", you heard his voice behind you , the distress look in his eyes not fully gone . "Let's get you home and out of these clothes.", you murmured before you realized how that had sounded. "I-I mean because of the blood . It's probably all over you . On your skin . I mean you know I-" You sighed before you squeezed your eyes shut. "Hey, Y/N?" Alec voice was amused before it softened . "Thank you . I'm sorry for dragging you into this." "You know I love to break the rules . And I lo-", you stopped yourself before you could get yourself into any more problems . You laughed breathlessly before you squeezed his hand encouraging. "I have your back .", you simply finished. 

God , if that wasn't love then what is it ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kudos and a comment would be much appreciated :)


End file.
